The present invention relates to door locks, and more particularly to deadbolt door locks.
Generally, deadbolt locks include an interior thumbturn and an exterior lock cylinder that are operable to move a bolt between extended and retracted positions. In the extended position, the bolt can be received in a pocket defined by a door frame such that the deadbolt locks or retains a door in a closed position. In the retracted position, the deadbolt is typically received within a bore of the door such that a user can open the door. Typically, the deadbolt is movable between the extended and retracted positions by either rotating the interior thumbturn or by inserting a key into the lock cylinder and rotating the key.